


Mr. Black

by Virginia Borderlands (murielofdelphi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Other, Slytherin Sirius Black, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murielofdelphi/pseuds/Virginia%20Borderlands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius fell through the veil just as the green light touched him, he didn't expect to wake up, and certainly not in his ten year old body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [The_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula) in the [HPprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Time travel fic.  
> The characters involved are up to you.  
> Bonus if MC goes back accidentally  
> Bonus if they try to change things  
> Bonus if no one discovers their secret

1

* * *

 

"Good shot James!" Sirius yelled as he flung jinxes and curses and some questionable light spells around. He winced at his mistake and tried to cover it up with laughter, He'd have to apologize to his godson later for the mix up, sometimes the past just hovered behind his every waking thought. His feet danced upon the odd rock that the archway came out of. He distantly remembered it in the news before he'd gone to Hogwarts, 'Ministry Department of Mysteries begin's studying ancient magical formation in rock', the paper had been questioning the waste of resources on such an endeavor. The Ministry refused to state anything about it, but what did the people expect? It was in the Department of Mystery being researched by Unspeakables.

He saw his cousin fling her wand his way and he danced to the side again, laughing and taunting her. He took a step back and felt the oddest cold sensation upon his shoulder, Harry was looking at him in horror and Remus was holding onto as he screamed something, green light washed over his vision as he was pulled backwards under the Arch. 

So this was Death. 

* * *

2

* * *

 

A train whistle blew and a steam engine began to move, his face was pressed up against a glass surface uncomfortably, it was ratting faintly from the movement. He blinked his eyes open, and slowly sat up, craning his neck carefully straight again from the odd position it had been. Where was he? 

He looked out the window as the train began to move away. Staring back at him with smiling faces was his family. Orion was holding Walburga's shoulder, and his mother was clutching Regulus to her, saying something to his father. Sirius remember how upset she was to see him leave home that first time for so long, the following year she was upset to loose Regulus, but she had been mad at him that year. 

He had gone to Hogwarts angry at them. For an argument they had. Sirius hadn't wanted to see reason and neither had they. As Sirius grew older he realized that his parents had been mostly correct, Muggle's didn't need to know about the Wizarding world, that would end in disaster. He had foolishly began to argue that Muggles weren't bad. |It was the wrong thing to bring to a Black Family argument.

Was he having a flashback?

* * *

3

* * *

 

"Sirius Black." Professor McGonagall read from her parchment.

He walked up to the pedestal and sat down, the hat being placed over his head, "Well now, what do we have here, a Traveler?"

"What? No, I'm Dead. I'm just reliving my memories," Sirius thought back to the hat. Remembering his fear and pride the first time the Hat had placed him in Gryffindor, that would show his mother, he would prove to the world that the Black Family wasn't bad.

"I'm afraid not, your very much alive, it seems you opened the door and passed through it by accident. That key is very hard to come by. The Future you came from is no longer, and I never resort a student, but in your case I'll make an exception. Have fun." The Hat thought back to Sirius before opening its brim wide to shout. "Slytherin!"

Minerva pulled the hat off his head as he stood from the stool in shock and made his way to the green and silver table.

What had he done?

* * *

 

4

* * *

 

"James!" Sirius yelled catching him in the hall between the first years classes of the day, It had been harder to find his friend then he thought, he forgot that Slytherin wasn't paired with Gryffindor for most classes only Potion's, DADA, and Care for Magical Creatures.

Brown eyes narrowed and regarded him with suspicion. "What do you want, Snake?"

Sirius breathed in deeply, he forgot how much Gryffindor hated Slytherin, he told him his excuse. "I just wanted to say Hello to the Cousin that I never met. Your Mother is my Great Aunt I do believe."

"Hello. Goodbye. Don't speak to me again." James said, turning around.

He wouldn't give up.

* * *

5

* * *

 

"Who can tell me where I can find a Bezoar?" Prof. Slughorn asked his first years, deciding to quiz them on their general knowledge. No one raised their hand, not even Eileen Prince's kid, although he didn't doubt the boy he looked to be reading ahead in his potions book. He smiled, Severus would most likely be a prodigy just like the rest of his family, "Mr. Black?"

Sirius looked away from his stalking of James, he'd been trying to figure out how to get in his good graces.

"The Stomach of a Goat, sir." Sirius answered not wanting to loose points, even if it meant gaining Slytherin points, he'd also have to avoid Detention. He had also come to the conclusion to study more so he could be of more use to the order in the future. Part of this meant cracking open his potions book, but there was also a couple things that the Aurour Academy had taught him and things he had learned over his thirty years of life. Even if twelve years of it had been spent in Azkaban, he glared at the Rat, he'd have to brew the Animagus Potion to get Padfoot back. He didn't want to risk his life foolishly attempting the spell if something had changed, plus he was younger and his magic was still growing, his original power had come back with him but now it felt like a torrential river under his skin and he knew he would need to find an outlet. He would join the dueling club.

"Very Good, Mr. Black, Ten Points to Slytherin!" Prof. Slughorn crowed and began gesturing at the board and going on about something else.

Severus looked over at him, they'd both chosen to sit in the back of the classroom, Sirius also noted that Lily was on the opposite side of him. They were friends growing up, he recalled her telling them, until they had come between them and made Severus say words that he would regret. Sirius was mature now though, Severus was a spy for the light, he was a good guy, plus he would have to share a dorm for seven years.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Currently this is a bit of a drabble Idea, don't expect quick updates guys--or hopefully I inspired someone else to take up this challenge prompt.


End file.
